Kokoro no Yuuki
by Angeria
Summary: Starts with a normal day, ends in a digital way!lol! My story about becoming a chosen child. Many dangers, friends, worlds and surprises awaints for me.chap.1 rewritten
1. C1 Mysterius mails and a monster clash!

"I'll never forget looking out the same window, the cherry tree, the sound of   
  
cicadas, they were always nearby.  
  
I won't lose any of the lost and shaky times that we had together, is that   
  
alright, friend?  
  
Do you remember how the cold wind and white snow soared forever beneath the   
  
continuing sky? Thank you. We'll be able to start walking each path from   
  
somewhere in our hearts. Whether I'm with you, friend...  
  
Or we're apart, friend..." the wonderful words of a song floated along the  
  
warm early summerbreeze. The song I sang was named   
  
"Friend~Itsu Mademo Wasurenai~", I love that song and Maeda Ai who sang it  
  
originally is one of my favorite singers. Unfortunantly Im not that good  
  
at remembering the japanese lyrics so I sang a translation of the song.  
  
  
  
Hiya everyone! Im Cassandra but everyone calls me Cassy. I am a pretty regular  
  
girl in my teenyears. I like movies, music, sleeping on mornings, jokes and so  
  
on. As I said, a fairly regular girl, but I have always been the odd one out.  
  
I have always been teased and disliked becouse that I am being myself and not   
  
trying to be someone else, I really dislikes make-ups and fashion. I have  
  
rather strange hobbies and dreams too, but I would never could have believed that  
  
one of my biggest dreams would come true! It all started that cloudy day in   
  
april......  
  
I looked up into the huge eternal sky, I wished that it could be sapphire blue  
  
and that a smiling sun could light up my day but it was a cloudy and dull sky.  
  
I could just dont get how fast it had changed, on the morning it had been   
  
terrific weather!  
  
I swung up my back pack on my back and rushed out of the schoolyard, the shool  
  
had just ended for the day and wanted to get to the nearest mall as fast as   
  
possible, I was going to chek if they had any new digimon games there.   
  
As I ran to the busstation I thought back at the morning, I had recieved   
  
a strange email with the signature of someone called D.G. I had absolutely  
  
no idea of who that was.  
  
In the message it was written:  
  
"Do you have courage enought? Do you want to find your Destiny?  
  
Yes or No?...................."  
  
I replyed "Yes" without really thinking and then my mom had shouted on me to   
  
come down for breakfast so I had not much time to think about it.......  
  
The bus stoped infront of me, making me wake up from the daydreaming.I   
  
jumped into the bus and sat down near one of the exits.  
  
But when I got there alot of persons was runing out of the mall with terrifyed   
  
expresions.  
  
"What is happening?" I asked myself totally puzzled.  
  
I stoped a person and asked why everyone ran.  
  
"It is a monster! A huge evil monster terrorising the shoping center! I saw   
  
it myself! Oh! The domeday is near!" He hystericaly screamed with sweat droping   
  
down his face and he looked like he was in great panic.  
  
"That guy needs to cool down.." I thought to my self and let the panicing guy run.  
  
I started runing against the shoping center, I wanted to see that so called   
  
"monster". It was hard to get thrue all the rushing people but not impossible.  
  
Apperently the polices hadnt noticed anything yet so I runned to the part of the   
  
center with most data-things. It was from the most people had come.  
  
I was now all alone...  
  
Then I saw the monster. It had crushed some windows, it layd glass shards all over  
  
the floor and he just stared at me. It was four leged, black and had a thunder   
  
knife thingy sticking out of its armored head. the tail was blue and white.   
  
If I had identifyed it right it was a Raidramon, but digimons didnt exist right?   
  
Right now I wasnt sure, not of it or if I should run, er waint...never mind about  
  
being unsure about runing, I couldnt move my legs!  
  
"Are you Cassy?" It growled and started moveing against me, one step at atime.  
  
"Y..y..yes...." I answered, I couldnt help that I spoke shaky, Im normaly not  
  
afraid of anything but have you ever stod eye to eye with a big black reptilian  
  
thats about the same size as you with a sharp blade? I think not!.  
  
"Then you must come with me! You are the chosen one!" His voice was scratchy   
  
like if he had lead a long and hard life...  
  
"What? Why? I dont have to do anything if I dont want!"My fear had changed   
  
into anger by now, I really hate when people tell me what I should do and  
  
shouldnt.  
  
He growled and sended a electical sparkle against my feets.He missed my feets   
  
by one inch as if he wanted it to scare me. And he succeded.  
  
"You have already chosen to do this. I will not hurt you if you climbs up   
  
on my back or rather I cant hurt you if you climb up." the Raidramon looking   
  
creature said with a dinosaure smile.  
  
"So you are threatening me, huh? I will take this just to ensure that I   
  
am not unarmored and cant defend my self!" I said as I picked up a long   
  
ironstick that layd in the glass shards, I know it was pathetic but I wasnt  
  
thinking totally clearly.  
  
"Calm down girl, it was you who answered the email, you want to find your  
  
destiny right? Im your transportation to the digital world so come now!"  
  
Then I slowly climbed up on the Raidramon and wondered if this wasnt all   
  
a dream, but it wasnt. It was as real as life itself. One thougt flashed thrue  
  
my mind and that was that Davis from the Digimon tvshow wasnt the only one that  
  
had been on a Raidramon, I know it was strang but it strange times you do   
  
strange things.  
  
Suddenly out from nowhere a new digimon looking thing came, and this one   
  
was not a vaccine type that I knew! I fairly good at could identify digimons   
  
butthat wouldnt help me now. It was very lucky that it was high in the ceiling  
  
else it would had chrushed the ceiling totally!  
  
"Gimme the child!" It cried out and showed its white razor sharp teeth.  
  
"Never! I wount let you kill her, BlackGrowlmon!  
  
"BlackGrowlmon..." I repeated, I became more and more aware that this was no   
  
dream."Since when did dinosaurs come back to life after such a long extinction?"  
  
  
  
"OOOhh such a smart human! can you say 'DIEEEEE'?!"  
  
"HEY DONT INSULT ME!!!! Its not even a complete sentance, and it should be 'you are  
  
a dead dino BlackGrowlmon'."  
  
The black dinosaur went to attack with its blade that was attached to its arm but   
  
Raidramon was to fast for him.  
  
I tried to hold onto Raidramon as it attacked the dinosaure with its thunder, the   
  
attack was strong enought to make a crack in the digimon. It looked like someone  
  
had broken a window but that the peices was still in place.  
  
Unfortunantly was none of Raidramons attacks strong enought to defeat "blacky",   
  
it looked really dark for us.  
  
Now I noticed that he was almost beside Raidramon and me and was going to slice   
  
Raidramon with his blade, I reacted so fast with the ironstick,   
  
that I had picked up and managed to keep hold of, that I surprised myself.   
  
With all my might I pierced the stick into the black dinosaur where the crack   
  
where. I was near to fall of the blue and black thunder dino when I let go  
  
of the stick.  
  
The BlackGrowlmon growled in horrible pain as it split into data. Suddenly the  
  
data rushed against me in a increadibly speed,I was hit...it hurt but then I fainted.......  
  
*************************************************************************************************************   
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
To be continued....  
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
************************************************************************************************************* 


	2. C2 the DigiTruth!

Disclaimer: I dont own digimon or it charachters! So dont think that!  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Sakuyamon: Well Im rewritting some of my storys and this fic is one of them.  
  
the goal with this it to make it better and more detailed and more understandable.  
  
Flamon: do you really think you will get more rewievs this way?  
  
*whacks Flamon with a huge paper fan*  
  
Sakuyamon: All wrighters wants rewievs you dummie! its like the food for a wrighter,  
  
if they gets bad rewievs they are poisoned and maybe wont survive but if they gets  
  
good rewievs they continues to live happily.  
  
so ofcourse I want rewieves! but I still wants them to be honest.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2. the Digi-Truth  
  
I slowly waked up from the uncounciusness, it felt like I had been hit by a  
  
car and my head was aching like mad... as I was almost awaken I could hear  
  
voices talk, but yet it was unclear...I was to deep in the dream world yet of.  
  
"Is she realy gonna be alright? It must have been really scary for her with all   
  
the data rushing in that speed against her." a squiky voice said.  
  
"'Data'?" I had awoken enought by now to understand what they was talking about  
  
but I didnt want to awaken just yet, it was so comfterball...~nothing like   
  
Raidramons back....RAIDRAMONS BACK?!~I thought to myself and started to remember  
  
what happened befor my black out, I remembered that the BlackGrowlmon had tried  
  
to kill us...my icy blue eyes burst up of fear that the black dino would come back.  
  
"I think so....Look! She is waking up!" another deaper voice said in surprise.  
  
I was swinging my head side to side partly to see where I was and partly to see if the  
  
black Growlmon was going to comeback, but when I saw the ones who had spoken, I got  
  
something else to think about than an old dino.   
  
Those I saw that had been talking wasnt humans! one of them was small and pink the   
  
other was somewhat taller with wizard hat and cape.  
  
"AAAAHHH!!!" I screamed and accidently rolled of the bench, that I had layd uncounsious  
  
on, by the surprise.  
  
If I saw right I would think that the one with wizard hat and cloak was a Wizardmon and  
  
the other round pink one with a blue flower on its head was a Yokomon. But they looked   
  
more ready to kick digibutt than the other verisions I had seen on the tv.  
  
"Pleace calm down!" the wizard looking one beged with his hands put togheter like if  
  
he was praying.  
  
"We wont hurt you!" The pink one said.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?" I shouted to them, my eyes was bewiltered and worried, but theirs was   
  
calm and understanding.  
  
"I am Wizardmon and this is Yokomon.We are here to help you" Wizardmon explained   
  
with calm words.  
  
"But Digimon doesnt exist! Does it? And you looks not quite as the Wizardmon and   
  
Yokomon I have seen! And how did I get those cloaths?!" I looked on my cloaths, I had   
  
black shorts with red and yellow flames,a black T-shirt with red lines and a text   
  
saying "DIGIMON". I also had a red jaket- sweater with short sleaths and yellow and   
  
black flames, red and black fingerless gloves and silver colored googles with red band  
  
holding it on my head, my shoes was a mix of Kari´s (2 season) shooes and Rikas.   
  
They was cerise in the color. And that was certainly not what I had been wearing.  
  
"Everyone gets diffrent cloaths when they comes here, just like in the 2nd season   
  
of digimon that airs on the tv in your world.And we do exist Cassy, and we look this way   
  
because we are real digimons, would you really expect us to look just as flat   
  
as on TV?" he chukled softly  
  
"But why am I here? And what happened to that BlackGrowlmon?"   
  
I asked him while looking around. It looked like a underground trainstation with tons  
  
of tvs. And it was lots of other digimons walking around here.  
  
"You hit him so hard with that stick you had that he deleted.... its not many humans  
  
that can do that. That is why you have been chosen as a Digi Destinated! There is  
  
a great evil that is spreading thrue the lands of all worlds...you are the only one   
  
who can help us!" Wizardmon tried to say to me.  
  
"But why me? Im not that strong! You who are digimons should be able to beat that  
  
evil alone shouldnt you?"  
  
"No...sadly not...Azulongmon...Baihumon...Zuquiaomon...Ebonwumon...Ophanimon...  
  
Seraphimon....Cherubimon...Huanlongmon....all lost and died...none of them can be   
  
reborn untill a human touches their "key"....the key is an object that is directly  
  
connected to one guardian...the keys was made by the shady evil to stop the good  
  
to stop the evil." Yokomon squiked, and I thought that I was lucky to   
  
only hear one yokomon and not a hundred yokomons...then I would probly have hurt  
  
my ears.  
  
"that explains some, but if the guardians of the digital world cant, how could I?"  
  
"Often the digimons of the DigiDestinated gets stronger than any other digimon,  
  
why dont we know...we only know that they can become far more stronger than   
  
the DigitalWorlds guardians." the wizard looked on me but he was in deep thoughts.   
  
"Several dimensions and worlds is in danger, that includes this digiworld and your   
  
world to.That BlackGrowlmon was one of the minions of that enimy." Yokomon jumped  
  
up and down of hyperness.  
  
"But I dont even got a digimon or digivice! How could I then fight this enimy?"  
  
"Dont worry! It will be ok!I am just taking a bit of your data!" Wizardmon said   
  
and picked one of my hairs and ran over to a strange machine, he layd it into   
  
the machine and soon a thing pooped out of it and then Wizardmon came back and   
  
gave me the thing." Made to match you and your personality! And with the most  
  
advanced technics there is!"  
  
I looked at it, it looked like a D-arc like those that the tamer in season 3 had, but  
  
this one was red where it would normaly be white and it was somewhat transparent,   
  
and where it would be another color there was a silverish white color.  
  
And I could put the digivice on me like the tamers could.  
  
"It is a new verision of D-Arc with a code reader! It has so many   
  
functions, so many we dont know all!" Yokomon smiled.  
  
"Thank you! But how will I get a digimon?"  
  
Then a human looking digimon came over to us. She wore a didnt wear much but she had   
  
red and golden armors, the soft parts was red clothing and the gold was the real armor,  
  
she had a golden mask over her face but her eyes was visable, and on her head was a  
  
red Basque looking 'hat' and out of her back was two birdlike wings.  
  
"Who is this girl who you see potential in?" the Angel womand asked.  
  
"That is Cassandra from Sweden, miss D´arcmon!"  
  
"So, Cassy I hope you really wants to do this and are searious about it...Its not a  
  
game you know!"  
  
".....Im searious...I dont really know if I really wants to do it but....even if I   
  
dont, I have to do it....there is just something telling me that I should push  
  
myself as far as I can go to find my destiny, and this might me it..."  
  
"Good, your mission is to get the 8 'keys' that is spread thrue 8 diffrent worlds of   
  
other digidestinated and tamers. Some are in the reall world some are in the digiworlds."  
  
the angel digimon smiled to me."Come now, you have to get your own digimon now!"  
  
the Digimons lead me to a huge room with a huge machine inside it.  
  
"Place your digivice there." Wizardmon pointed on a slott on the machine, so I went   
  
towards it and placed the D-P.E.T. in it.  
  
Soon a the screen started and a mechanic female voice said:  
  
"scaning digivice...cheked! ....Digicore created....cheked!....creating data...  
  
finnished!"  
  
On the screen was a shadow visable, soon it would be revealed which digimon who   
  
would be my partner! I wainted in suspence.....  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
To be contiued....   
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
To be continued....  
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
  
*************************** 


	3. C3 Double digitrouble

**********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: Cant you get it?! I dont own DIGIMON, DIGITAL MONSTERS!!! I only own my made up Chikaimon!  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4. Double digi-trouble  
  
I was looking at the blue screen with the shadow of my new partner.  
  
D´Arcmon near me was also watching the the shadow, she seemed oddly interessted in it and I wondered if I   
  
really could trust her...In one of the digimon movies there was a D´Arcmon which wasnt a reall D´Arcmon but  
  
an evil Murmuxmon.  
  
I could feel some sweatdrops fall down my back as the shadow of the digimon slowly backed of to reveal....  
  
....A WHITE FURY DRAGON MAMAL DIGIMON WHO WAGED ON ITS TAIL!?  
  
I almost anime fell and sweatdroped, I hadnt expected this digimon I had rather believed that I would   
  
get Renamon, Gatomon or even Guilmon. Strange thought did this one look like one of my fan made   
  
digimons I had drawed at school.  
  
"What?" D´Arcmon said as she looked at the attributes."Name: Unknown, Family: Unknown, Type: Unknown.  
  
I dont get this! It is a comletly unknown digimon!"  
  
A door to a chamber oppened and out rushed the white digimon against me. It knoked me over and started   
  
liking my face.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it!!It tickels!" I screamed with laughter."Is Digimons supposed to be doing this?!"  
  
It finally steped of so I could get a good look at it. The fur was about 3- 4 centimeters long, on its   
  
nose was a Calumon marking but it was completly red. It had horns like Veemon but had the form of   
  
Monodramons head, it just didnt have the spikes under the horns that Veemon and monodramon has.  
  
Of the anatomy I could see that it could stand on boath 2 and 4 legs, it could easely reach   
  
my shoulders if standing on its behind legs. On its back was two yellow 'glowing' batwing looking wings.  
  
"I am sorry that it became like this but we cant take it back, it is based on you and you dont want us   
  
to kill it right? You can name your digimon what ever you want. Oh I almost forgot! As a Chosen Child  
  
or as some says a Digidestinated tamer you must have this!" She handed over a deck of digimon cards.  
  
"Ok thanks!"I looked up to D'Arcmon then turned my eyes to the white dragon."Hmm what shall I call you?"  
  
I asked the white digimon that looked on me with confused and innocent eyes."oh, man! lets see...Harumon?  
  
no.....hmm...What about Chikaimon?! Yes! we got it! Chikai means oath and since trying to save the   
  
worlds is like a oath it fits!"  
  
"Pui!"Chikaimon said.  
  
"Cant you say anything at all?"  
  
"Pui, ui!"  
  
"I guess not...she maybe just needs time to train on words like Takatos Guilmon..."I was about to take  
  
my digivice as the mashine closed the door and started out itself.  
  
"What is going on?!" the reff girl shouted.  
  
"Digicore created...chek, data created chek." the machine beeped.  
  
When the process was finnished the door slammed up and hot steam filled the room in a high speed,  
  
I even had to sheild my eyes with my arms.When the steam was gone, I could see another digimon   
  
step out of the chamber. I could hardly believe it but it was a Renamon that came out from there.  
  
But her eyes were much colder than Rikas Renamon. And instead of the purple on markings and those  
  
arm-thingys was pink cerice color.  
  
She scanned the room but she stoped when she saw me. Her eyes seemed to see right thrue me,   
  
but I am sure that was just my imagenation.  
  
"What a dump!" She finally said."Hmm, so you are my tamer."  
  
"I cant understand this! the programs only allow that one digimon produces per person! I am   
  
afraid we have to delete this one!" The D´Arkmon stated.  
  
"Don´t you dare to delete me! Then I will make sure you wont see another digi-morning!" the renamon  
  
made a fighting pose, ready to attack anytime.   
  
"Stop, dont do it!" I screamed to the red and yellow armored angel."There must be a exponation in why  
  
the machine did as it did. Besides its mean and horrible to delete a digimon just because of that!"  
  
"Well then...she will be your second partner....It will also be quite entertaining to see if you can  
  
handle these two digimons in battle....especially that Renamon, she seems to be a trouble maker..."  
  
D´Arcmon smirked like she knew something I didnt know, something maybe good and bad.  
  
"To save our worlds you must travel to diffrent dimensions and collect the 'keys', and allys.  
  
When you have collected the 'keys' of those worlds you must comeback to this world to gather  
  
the elemental tags which will unlock the castle, where no human or digimon can take themself  
  
without permission from the owner,to face the evil. In this case it is the worst danger that  
  
any world have seen."  
  
"I wont disappoint you or these worlds." It feeled like a heavey weight layd on my shoulders  
  
like if a Imperialdramon had been jumped on me.  
  
"Good, now take this!" She called on some other digimons that had with them a back pack and   
  
a red cape." You can store the back pack in your D-PET. And the cape is good if you get to   
  
very chilly places.  
  
I toke my D-Pet and stored the backpack in it, I toke on the cape. It was in a blood-crimson  
  
red color and really soft, perfect for cold nights.  
  
Then D´Arcmon opened a portal that I could take to another dimension where the first key would be.  
  
Not long after we was on our way to another dimension, I dont know which but I knew that we must get  
  
those tags befor it is to late.   
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************** 


	4. C4 The meeting with the DD´s

*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer:How many times have to tell you?! I dont own digimon, I never did, I dont and probly never will!  
  
I only own Chikaimon, which is my own homemade digimon!  
  
Sakuyamon: This is the last chapter to be rewriten, the rest is new chapters! YAY!  
  
Flamon:*sits and eats my sisters 4-year old easter candy*  
  
Sakuyamon:*feels sick just by looking at flamon eating*  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4.The meeting with the DD´s  
  
Travelling thrue a rainbow colored vortex, I and my digimons, Chikaimon and Renamon, was on a mission to   
  
save the worlds, really original eh? The colors of the vortex was beautifull but I didnt notice to much  
  
of it, bigger things troubled my mind.  
  
Suddenly we finally saw the exit of the vortex, and as we was out of it we started falling. I   
  
saw flashes of green trees and grass and blue and white of the sky as we tumbed rount in the fall.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed as I was rolling around and around in the air.  
  
I could also hear Chikaimon scream but Renamon keeped cold as usual, atleast I think it was usual for her.  
  
The ground came rushing against us and my stomach was "filled" with butterflies,at least it feeled like that.  
  
Then we hit the ground really hard, atleast I landed hard. Thought that we had fallen from a very high hight  
  
we was alive, some bruices but alive, that indicated that we must be in a digital world I said to myself in my  
  
head.  
  
"Uuuughhhh!"I groaned and rubbed my sore head."That was the hardest fall I have ever expirienced!   
  
I must have landed on some roots!"  
  
"Aoohh, can you pleace step of me?!" The voice had comed under me so I realized that the "roots"   
  
wasnt roots. I looked after who I had landed on as I steppend of him.  
  
"Sorry! It wasnt the meaning to fall on you!" I said as I slowly tried to identify the boy that I had falled on,  
  
to my surprise it was Davis Motomiya that growled at me. I had landed with my back on Davis´ back!  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! AND WHY DID YOU HAVE TO FALL ON ME?!" He shouted with his fameus hot temper. I know that the   
  
digidestinated are supposed to be speaking Japanese but I could understand them strangely.  
  
He hadnt noticed all the surprised faces of the rest of the 02 seasons digidestinated but I did, so I tried   
  
to keep down my own temper so they wouldnt think that I was some kind of enimy, they had been through alot of strange  
  
things so you might never know.  
  
"I am deeply sorry! My name is Cassandra, Cassy for short. Where am I?" I asked carefully as I got up from Davis.  
  
"Hi Cassy, welcome to the digital world. I am Takeru "T.K." Takaishi,and this is Cody Hida, Yolei Inoue, Ken Ichijouji,  
  
Hikari "Kari" Kamiya. The guy you just landed on is Davis Motomiya, and there is our digimons Patamon, Gatomon, Palmon,  
  
Armadillomon, Hawkmon, Veemon and Wormmon" T.K. pointed at each and everyone of them but I already had identyfied them,  
  
they didnt look to mcuh diffrent than from the tv serie, they just looked more human.  
  
Everyone happily greeted me exept for Davis, who was still grumpy.  
  
"Hey, which of those those strange digimons are your partner?" Kari asked as she pointed on Chikaimon and Renamon.  
  
"Boath acctually..." I answered and made a fairly funny face, Chikaimon giggled like a small child at Kari but Renamon   
  
just thought it was embarrassing.  
  
"Boath?! We only know one that have two digimons, thats Willies!" Yolei almost shouted at me.  
  
"So you are a DigiDestinated? How long have you been that?" Cody questioned me.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that I am a Digidestinated but I am more of a Digimon tamer...I got my partners today." I told   
  
the oddly intellegent kid.  
  
"And they was in there rookies when you got them?! Cool! Noone else I know have gotted their partners in the   
  
rookie stage." Yolei edmired Renamon, I could see that in her eyes. But I think that she tought that it was a   
  
little bit to crowdy so she jumped up to a tree. "What is your digimons names? I have never seen any like them!"  
  
"Ok, the white furry dragon is Chikaimon, there is only one in the hole universe acctually.... and the fox digimon is   
  
Renamon."  
  
"Hey why dont you eat some lunch with us? we was just going to pack up the picknick to eat." Kari explained and gave a  
  
slice of bread to me.  
  
"Sure why not, it feels like I havent eaten in days!" I sat down to get some to eat as they asked some more questions.  
  
"So how come you fell thrue the sky?" T.K. wondered.  
  
"I dont really know why..." I edmited.  
  
"Oh...that remindes me about the first time we came to the digital world." T.K. said and remembered how the first part  
  
of the digidestinated gotted to the Digital World.  
  
Suddenly out of a metal thing near us appeared a hologram of the old and well known Gennai, acctually he was 'OLD'!   
  
He wasnt looking like a young man anymore.  
  
"Hello kids! Oh, whos your friend?" He stared at us, or was he? He had returned to being old again so I couldnt see  
  
his eyes becouse he had them closed.  
  
"This is Cassy, Gennai! We just meet her after that she had landed on Davis." Cody said to the hologram of the old man.  
  
Davis just snorted because he was still angry so he just turned away.  
  
"Oh, Cassy! Are you already here? I was just going to tell the Digidestinated about your arrival!"  
  
"You knew I was going here? And you didnt tell us earler?" Yolei almost droped her gigantic glases in her surprise.  
  
"I forgot... well anyway, kids have you noticed anything strange? Like with me and other things?" Gennai asked.  
  
"Ummm... Have you cut your hair?" Davis replyed stupidly like always.  
  
I was almost convinced that Yolei,Cody or Gennai was going to take out a huge mallet from nowhere and wack him with   
  
it....ugghhh I and my imagenation! Takato thought that his imagenation was bad, then what was my imagenation?  
  
"No stupid, he has aged again!" Kari explained to Davis.  
  
"You are right Kari, I have, and that only happens when the Digital worlds gods are in danger. That why Cassy is here.  
  
You see, she isnt from your world, there is many dimensions and she is from one of them. She must gather 8 keys from  
  
diffrent worlds. Then she can face the enimy that is trying to eighter destroy or take controll over all worlds."  
  
"Why didnt you say this earlyer, Cassy? Kari wondered.  
  
"I didnt know how to say it, and it would just sound strange if I said it out at once...plus you asked me so  
  
many questions that I didnt get any chanse to say it."  
  
Gennais hologram started flickering.  
  
"Sorry kids I must go now...." He wasnt able to finnish what he was going to say befor the connection was gone.  
  
I couldnt see it but for a second it seemed like my eyes flashed in another color, from greyish blue to a golden yellow  
  
color with cat shaped pupils then back again to the ordinary form. I also got a overhaning feeling that something   
  
evil was coming this way. I looked at Chikaimon that seemed to feel it to, she was growling like a mad dog or something.  
  
"A evil digimon is on his way here!!!" renamon suddely jumped down the tree, with even a colder look in her eyes now.  
  
"Eh? how do you know that?" I asked her.  
  
"Because I saw it!" Renamon simply replyed as a Sethmon broke through the trees.  
  
"Heat Storm!" It roared as it released a heavy attack, luckely he missed us all.  
  
"Veemon! Digivolve!" Davis commanded his blue partner, but Veemon only looked saddly on him.  
  
"I can't Davis! some thing is stoping us to evolving normaly..."  
  
"Well then we have to do it another way!" the brown haired boy said.  
  
"Digiarmor energize!" the whole gang shouted, well exept for Ken since he had no digiarmor egg, and suddenly there   
  
was Flamedramon, Nefertimon, Pegasumon, Halsemon and Digmon instead of Veemon ,Gatomon,Patamon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon.  
  
"Rosetta stone!"  
  
"Star shower!"  
  
"Tempest wing!"  
  
"Fire Rocket!"  
  
"Gold rush!"  
  
But even tought of that they sended their strongest attacks, the Sethmon was unhurt and counter attacked with another  
  
Heat Storm onto them.  
  
"You are not going to get Cherubimons Key!" The red beast with iron mask roared.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
What is going to happen? Will they be able to defeat Sethmon?to find out tune in for the next chapter of "Kokoro no Yuuki"!   
  
to be continued!  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************** 


End file.
